Networking and computing systems often use air mover systems, e.g., fan systems, for cooling purposes. Often, air mover systems are installed at remote sites or embedded in equipment. As a result, it may be difficult to obtain information relating to an air mover such as the name of a manufacturer of the air mover, a serial number of the air mover, and the like. Typically, to obtain information relating to an air mover, a technician is generally required to be physically present at the location of the air mover.